bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Byakkyo
Byakkyo (白凶, Byakkyō), also known as White Curse in the English dub, is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is Hydrate's right-hand man, and a member of the Reverse Maruhage Empire. Background Byakkyo is a man with red hair and a seemingly emotionless face. He wears a white surgeons outfit with three orbs aligned vertically down his coat. Personality Under a first impression, Byakkyo behaves like an emotionless sadist, whose loyalties lie with Hydrate. However, this personality is just a ruse; he lives solely to cut people open, and his face goes from calm and serious, to insanely excited with his tongue hanging out. History Past 15 years ago prior to the plot, Byakkyo earned the nickname "Byakkyō the Catharsis Slaughterer", a title given to him for the annihilation of the warriors of the Holy Land of Babylon when he was a young child. However, he did not go unpunished, and was thrown into the "Dark World" for his crimes. In the current time-line, Byakkyo is Hydrate's right-hand man. He is first seen when Hydrate announces his plan to raise the Yamiking, so that they can conquer the Maruhage Empire. Byakkyo later challenges Bo-bobo to come and get them when the Yamiking is finally in the air. The Playoffs and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Once inside the fortress, Byakkyo acts as the guardian of the third-floor "Operating Room" of his fortress. A demonstration of his "Fist of Surgery" abilities are shown when he punishes his partners The Three Sacks for losing to Bo-bobo. When the rebels come face to face with him, Softon recognizes him, and, after revealing him as the Catharsis Slaughterer, angrily challenges him to a fight. However, the rebels underestimate his abilities, and he slices up his opponents from afar. He then attaches four of his dolls to Dengakuman, Softon, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke's chests (though in Tennosuke's case, the doll fused with his butt), increasing the damage he can do to his opponents! Realizing just how dangerous their opponent is, Bo-bobo quickly fuses with Don Patch to create PatchBobo. After his henchmen are quickly dispatched, Byakkyo attaches one of his dolls to Patchbobo, doing critical damage to him. Patchbobo retaliates quickly, by smashing a mango, followed up by a pineapple into the mad surgeons face. When the fusion's minute is up, Patchbobo wears off, Byakkyo tries to slice up his opponents again, only to find that his attack no longer works. While he wasn't looking, Patchbobo fused Byakkyo's doll to Yakkun, making the dolls useless! But the surgeon isn't beaten yet, and he still has an arsenal of surgical tools at his disposal. Bo-bobo decides to finish the fight, and Byakkyo winds up being defeated by a team effort by every member of Bo-bobo's group (excluding Don Patch, despite making many attempts to attack him). Abilities & Powers Byakkyo's main ability is through his "Teope Shinken" (手術（オペ）真拳; "Fist of Surgery"), allowing him to physically open his opponents. The main means is through several cursed dolls implanted through his body, allowing Byakkyo to harm anyone by merely stabbing or cutting one of these dolls. The fist also allows him to use surgical equipment as weaponry, particularly scalpels. Another of his attacks implants the cursed dolls into his opponent's body. He then unravels the strings of the dolls, slicing open his opponent at the same time. Attacks *'Zarudeia Autopsy': Byakkyo tears apart his opponents stomach. *'Book Dismantling': Byakkyo stabs himself with pointy bones, making several wounds in opponent's body. *'Baby Grafting': Byakkyo removes dolls from his body and implants them in his opponent's body. Dolls suck out the victims blood causing him/her extreme pain. *'Death by Suture Removal': Byakkyo pulls out the suture on the doll in the opponent's body harming them in process. *'Poisonous Surgery': Byakkyo charges at the opponent and rips out their heart. *'Desperado Surgery': Byakkyo throws hundreds of scalpels at the enemy. *'White Madness': White smoke comes out of Byakkyo's body while he enters the "Slaughter Mode" in which he kills every single thing that moves. Appearances * Episode Appearances: 75-76 * Manga Appearances: 175, 178, 184-187 Trivia *He is one of the few characters to do major damage to a fusion character. *Although his English dub name are never mentioned, it is shown in the closed captions during the initial U.S. airings of the two episodes he appears in. References Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Members of the Reverse Maruhage Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Bobobo Characters